fake or true love
by kuraimoto
Summary: loomer starts writing love notes to moze again. Soon she gets a dare from cookie to kiss loomer! But that's not all to also date him for 3 months! how will this go? first time doing 3rd person
1. Chapter 1

Moze starts her Monday like any other just going to her locker grabbing her English book then heading towards Ned and cookies. As she opens her locker a little note falls to the ground with her name on it in beautiful hand writing. Moze opens it up to reveal a love note.

"Jennifer...

My love, I have tried with all my being

to grasp a form comparable to thine own,

but nothing seems worthy;

I know now why Shakespeare could not

compare his love to a summer's day.

It would be a crime to denounce the beauty

of such a creature as thee,

to simply cast away the precision

God had placed in forging you.

Each facet of your being

whether it physical or spiritual

is an ensnarement

from which there is no release.

But I do not wish release.

I wish to stay entrapped forever.

With you for all eternity.

Our hearts, always as one."

"Forever yours...loomer" moze says quietly. She remembers loomer writing notes before to her but once she confronted him his friends interrupted and pretending to not have even wrote them. She felt a bit hurt and sad he would lie since she knew one of his friends was in the sewing club but everyone has secrets they wish to keep. "Hey moze!" she heard Ned yell and quickly hide the note in her notebook slamming her locker closed and turning towards her two best friends. "You okay?" cookie asked. "Yea sure I'm fine so what's up?" moze said quickly. "well Ned's sort of panicking about the test he forgot to study in sweenys so I'm helping him also since I am now the new king of dares today I want to give everybody a dare." cookie said rubbing his hands together evilly.

"Don't you think that's a bit much? You just got crowned king of dares." moze said calmly. "Ned what have I said about playing video games before the day of a big test you know he won't give out make up days for this test" "I know! But I finally beat that game and now I can panic I have 5 more periods before his class I think that's enough to at least get a C on the test." Ned said calmly but a hint of panic in his eyes. " Well I've got English now so tell me how that goes." moze said patting Ned and cookie on the back and walking towards English not even noticing her note from loomer dropping out of her note.

"Hey moze wait! You forgot your note!" Ned said calling her waving her note up in the air. "Who's it from?" cookie asked. "Don't know" Ned said opening it. They both read it and look at each other. "Why didn't she tell us she was getting love notes again from loomer!" Ned said shockingly. "Has she finally starting liking loomer!"

"If so then I know who to dare first." cookie said walking away to his first class while Ned just stands there stating at the note.

As moze enters her English class she spots loomer and totally forgot he sits next to her and has 4 classes with him! She quickly sits in her seat and stares at the board hoping his friends buzz and crony would keep him busying during the whole class. She opens her notebook to quickly read the note again but can't seem to find it. She must have dropped it sometime during Ned and cookies time by her locker.

"No no no no if one of those finds it who knows what they're planning up to now." moze thought. "Now class we will be doing a project that requires a partner. You have to make a poem with emotion and feeling and one of you will be reading this poem to your partner in front of the class. I will be giving you the partners I have chosen for you so as I call your names one of you will come up and take this paper with your names on it and it will have the topic you shall be writing about."

The students whined but had no other choice to make and waited till their names were called with their partners name as well. "Jennifer and Billy." moze slams her head on her notebook and just wanted to run away. First the love note now being partners. "Jennifer are you ok?" loomer asks in a sweet voice.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine let's just get this over with so what's our topic?" moze asks looking at the paper. "How to write a love poem to the person you love." Billy said. Moze slams her head on the notebook again. "Well this will be no problem for you since you just wrote me a love note." she whispered.

"Did you say something?" loomer asked. Moze shook her head and took out some paper to start thinking of stuff to write for the poem. "So...Jennifer did you get my note?" loomer asked sweetly staring into her eyes. "ummm oh look at the time class is over let's do this later ok bye!" moze said running.

She had to find that note before Ned or cookie and if they did find it she was going to kill them.


	2. Chapter 2

It soon became lunch and moze kept avoiding loomer anyway possible. Loomer seemed totally fine with it since he had other stuff to worry about like beating up coconut head and Ned and cookie.

"Hey losers!" loomer said pushing Ned and cookies head together. "I wouldn't do that anymore if I were you loomer!" cookie said poking looters chest. Loomer moved closer to him going him evil eyes. "And why is that nerd!"

"Because I know who moze likes and you're going to thank me." cookie said taking a step back. "Thank you? What for? Are you going to tell me who it is so I pound him?" loomer said holding up his fist. "No but you will soon find out who it is. Just know all your dreams will come true." cookie said walking away. Ned just runs away after him leaving a confused loomer.

Moze couldn't find the note anywhere she had to find. Ed or cookie soon to ask them but how could she asked them without telling them the note from loomer they might have already read it. She spots Ned and runs towards him holding his shoulders. "Ned did a note fall out of my notebook by chance?" she asked. "Yea here you go moze." Ned said handing it to her. She gives a sigh of relief and holds the note towards her chest.

"You didn't read it right?" she asks. "Well..." Ned said but soon got interrupted when cookie came by with a smile and pushed moze and Ned into a big hug.

"How are you my loving friends?" cookie said. Moze pulled away from the hug and looked at cookie weirdly. "Ummm are you ok cook? Let me guess you finally dared someone. What dare was it this time?" moze asked with a smile.

"Oh I didn't dare anyone yet till now. Moze I know your long awaiting love for loomer doesn't have to hide anymore. So you should thank me with what I'm about to say." cookie said wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"What? Cookie I don't like loom-I dare you to kiss loomer and date him for 3 months." cookie said cutting her off.

"WHAT! ARE YOU INSANE!" Ned and moze said together looking at cookie with their jaws open. "Come on Ned we found that love note from loomer when moze dropped it and this dare is perfect for her to finally express her feelings for loomer." cookie said.

"I don't like loomer! He beats you guys up and I'm not into the bad boys." I said grabbing cookies collar. "W-well it's a dare so you can't back down on this unless your chicken." cookie said covering his face.

"I am not a chicken! Urgh but I don't want to deal with this. I just got partnered with him for a project and now I have to date him!" moze said letting go of cookies collar. "I'm sorry I didn't know that and I thought you did like him I'm sorry but even though I'm the king dares I can't take back a dare once I have said it." cookie said hiding behind Ned.

Moze was about to hurt cookie but then heard laughter and turned around to see loomer and his friends. She gives a sigh and starts walking over towards loomer. As she walks right in face to face with him he gives her a confused face. "Is there something you need Jennifer?" loomer asks.

"Yes...would...you be my boyfriend?" moze said with a blush putting her head down not ready for what she is just about to do. "wha-mmmmhh!" loomer said before moze puts her hands on his cheeks and brings him to a kiss. Moze didn't think he would feel sparks with loomer. The

only person she felt like that was with Ned. After 3 minutes she finally pulled away and watches loomer who had a dazed longing face fall down on the floor with birds chirping in his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone in the school was looking at me. Loomer's friends tried to wake up him up but nothing was happening. Ned grabbed me and cookie and threw us into the janitor's closet where Gordy was pretending to clean.

"Cook! The dare you just made moze do was horrible! And why only 3 months with loomer?" Ned asks cookie. "I was just hoping that since graduation is coming soon which is in 3 months maybe during that time they would be together forever like in the fairy tales. Also loomer won't kill us anymore." cookie said.

Moze pinches him in the arm where you could see in cookies eyes and face that it was extreme pain from just one pinch. "Listen and listen good. I am going through this dare and when 3 months are up you will see that loomer and I will not be together forever. Also I am not your puppet for you to control my love life and to save your lives from a bully." moze said letting go of cookie.

Cookie rubs his arm and hides behind Ned as moze opens the door to see loomer now awake. "Dude you just got kissed by moze! And she asked you out! You better go get her." she heard one of his friends tell him.

Moze gives a wince face. She felt like she was going to her painful death. She looked at cookie and Ned one more time then went off to stand by loomer.

As his friends move behind him so Moze could face loomer she felt like each step she took was towards her death. Loomer just stares at her blushing as red as she has ever seen him. "This isn't a dream right? You just asked me to be your boyfriend right Jennifer?" loomer said with worried eyes just making sure what she asked was true. That this wasn't a dream he has always dreamt about every night.

"It's true loomer. I'm sorry I avoid you today...I guess I was nervous. After I got your note I started realizing I...like you and I should give you chance." moze said looking up at loomer. She tried her best not to throw up. "You have no idea how this makes me feel Jennifer. I promise I will never hurt you or your friends. I will treat you like a princess. I'll do anything for you." loomer said grabbing hold of Mozes hands.

Moze jumps a bit surprised he grabbed her hands but try's to give a sweet smile to him. "Just 3 months and it's over moze. Just 3 months." she repeated in her mind. Loomer holds her hand and leads her to her last period which they both have. His friends leading pushing anyone in the way of happy couple. He then stops and takes his hand away from her. And takes her backpack and books then holds her hand again.

Moze pulls away from loomer with an annoyed look. "that's sweet of you for taking my books and backpack loomer but I can handle it." she says trying to take her stuff back but only to see loomer take a step back or push her away gently so she wouldn't take her stuff back. "I want to Jennifer now that we are a couple. Also call me Billy." he said grabbing her hand again but only to see moze pull away.

"Billy...please give me my stuff back. I know your trying to be sweet and all, but I can handle carrying my own stuff. Now please hand me back my stuff." moze says trying her best not to get more angry then she already was.

"Your cute when your angry." loomer said looking at her with loving eyes. He hands her back her backpack but not her books. "I know you want your stuff back but please as a boyfriend let me help you out with stuff. I want you to trust me ok." he said caressing her cheek.

Moze blushes as loomer takes her hand again and leads her to class.


End file.
